Beckoning
by unforgivabledeeds
Summary: Beck is left with some hard decisions. Can he keep himself stable enough to make them? The more you review, the faster I write.
1. Prelude

Jade looked down at the page. A single tear flowed from her eye and hit the page. It left a perfect emotional mark on the jumble of words.

"I love you, Beck." she whispered into the page as she folded it up and stuffed it into the envelope.

She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car.

The drive was long and painful. It seemed like every turn she made, a stronger feeling of regret built up in her stomach.

She pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, the school that would be awarding her a diploma tomorrow.

She found her way to the front of the school and grabbed the door. She prayed silently that the door would be open and she could finish what she came here for. The door pulled open and she thanked God.

The walk from the front door of the school to his locker seemed even longer than the drive to the school. She finally found his locker and pushed the envelope through the small opening and began to cry.

"Goodbye, Beck."


	2. Chapter 1: The Note

He laughed and grabbed his books. The bell was about to ring on his final day of his senior year. He was young, he was hot, and he was ready to start his college life. Beck Oliver was ready for anything.

The bell rang and the halls were filled. Seniors packing their belongings from their lockers, determined never to set foot in this part of the school again. Then there were freshman, who still looked confused even though they were practically sophomores now.

Beck made his was to his locker. He hadn't opened it all day. There was no reason to because it was the final day and the only thing you learned in class is to not make the teacher angry or they'd have something ignorant to say to you because you 'were old enough to hear it now.'

He pulled open the locker and a small note had fell out. It had his name and a black lipstick kiss on the front.

"Jade," he thought. He didn't see her today, he just assumed that she was going to skip the last day and he'd see her tonight before graduation.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. He opened it up and read:

_Beck,_

_I wanted to put this into verbal words,_

_but I couldn't find the strength or ability._

_I love you so much, but I cannot keep this_

_from you anymore. I've been accepted into _

_the University of Arezzo. I am moving to Italy._

_I don't think it would be fair for either of us to have_

_to deal with a long distance relationship, so I think_

_this is where I will end it. I am so sorry Beck. I love you_

_and I want the best for you. This is why I am leaving tonight._

_I've already got my diploma and by the time you read this,_

_I'll probably be on the plane. I am spending the summer here_

_with my great grandparents. Please move on, and forget about_

_me because hopefully I'll be able to do that with you. _

_Just remember me, because I will never fully forget_

_how great you've treated me. I will miss you like_

_hell and I want to make sure you miss me too._

_Don't miss me too much though. That would be_

_weird for your new girlfriend._

_Don't forget about me, Beck Oliver._

_I love you._

_-Jade._

He looked at the paper and re-read it's contents to himself. He grunted and felt a tear slide down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 2: Quiet Pity

Beck opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Everything he did today reminded him of Jade. He couldn't seem to keep him mind from wondering onto her. He missed her perfect hair, her dark sense of humor, and her witty personality.

He tried calling her countless times, he sent her multiple text messages without such a shred of reply. It was starting to drive him nuts. Everything he did for her since they got back together was wasted. Wasted time and wasted effort. He found himself more depressed than he had ever been.

A knock interrupted his thought and he found himself angry for the disruption.

"Let me be bitter and pissed off by myself!" he screamed, feeling yet another burning hot tear slide down his face.

"Beck, I am not leaving again. I'm wasting my gas running back and forth and I feel guilty when I leave. So I am not going." Tori Vega's voice was one of the last things he wanted to hear right now, so he ignored it.

Well, he tried to, anyway. After a while, she started singing as loud as she could and started pounding on the door.

"Beck," she sang, in a cheery way, "your friend Tori wants to help you heal your pain. Open, oh open, the door!"

He chuckled a little and stood up. He made his way to the door and pulled it open.

"It was dark out, and she was sitting on his stairs. She had a rather large stick in her hand and was still singing to herself.

"Tori," Beck started, and she jumped. "Sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she started, "You made me sit out here all night…"

Beck suddenly felt guilty. He looked at the floor and saw the dark stain Jade left in his carpet after dropping her coffee. He fell to his knees and started crying.

"Beck Oliver," Tori said, felling guilty about yelling at him, "get off the floor, it's fine about letting me outside."

"It's not that." Beck stated, "I just miss her so bad Tori."

"Well, your missing her made you miss graduation."

"Oh. Damn."

"Sikowitz said that he loves you and wants his cheese back. He also told me that he wants to deliver your diploma himself."

"Not tonight, surely…"

He didn't want to see anybody tonight, he just wanted to be alone and be able to cry without shame or pity.

"I don't think he meant tonight," she laughed, "the last I heard, he and Andre were going to find a couple cigars."

"Andre smokes?" he asked, slightly taken aback by this news.

"His parents always allowed him to smoke on special occasions." She replied with a smile.

"Ah."

"Now, tell me your feelings."

"Well…"

A/N – Hope you guys liked this chapter, please review and stuffs.


	4. Chapter 3: I'll Drink To That

"I just feel awful now."

"That understandable, you guys were together for a very long time."

"It feels like she shot me a million times."

"Break ups hurt."

Beck felt himself get angry.

He stood up and went to his dresser. From the drawer he withdrew a small black box with a heart on top.

"She took away my life plan, Tori." He said, and threw her the box.

She opened it and gasped. "When were you planning to do this?"

"When she walked on stage to get her diploma." He said, with a shutter.

"Oh, Beck." She felt a tear fall from her eyes.

"But never mind now. She's gone and wants me to forget and remember her."

"That doesn't make any sense." Tori said, with a sniffle.

"Tell me about it." He said, with a laugh.

It felt good to laugh. With all the pain of today, laughter was a good medicine.

"We should go out." Tori suggested.

"Where?"

"Let's go to Robby's house." She started, and it looked like she was thinking, "he's got his own place now and he's got that stash of liquor."

"Alcohol?" he asked, feeling slightly afraid of the term.

"Oh, you can handle it. It'll take some of the pain away."

Without another thought, he stood up and grabbed his coat. Without even asking, Tori said that she would drive. He turned out the lights, locked the door, and found himself sitting in Tori's car. They passed house after house. In some of them, you could see happy families eating.

_Just a reminder of what I could've had. _Beck thought.

His thoughts had turned from guilty to revengeful and hate. He couldn't explain it. He just felt the sudden urge to hit and punch and never stop. He felt the anger boil up and watch to grab something and squeeze until every last little bit of life was drained from it.

_You're never going to be normal if you keep thinking like that._ Said a little voice in his head.

_Normal is overrated. _Beck replied, wondering if this was the beginning of insanity.

They arrived at Robby's house and walked up the stairs. They knocked on the door and was greeted by Cat, who had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a can of Ginger Ale in the other.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" she yelled, flinging herself onto Beck.

She smelled of alcohol and had a slightly tipsy quality in her balance. Exactly how much has she had to drink tonight?

"We came to have a little bit of fun," Tori spilled, staring at Robby.

He was sitting a blue sofa with his shirt off, small little hairs protruded from his chest.

"Put your shirt on, Robby." Cat said, with a little laugh.

Apparently, they were about to have fun. Grown up fun….

_That's exactly what you need, Beck. _The voice said again.

_Shut the hell up, would you? _He screamed silently to himself.

"So, why weren't you at graduation?" Robby asked, pulling his sweatshirt over his t-shirt.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Cat asked, looking even more interested than Robby.

"I just don't, okay. Let's drink."

He grabbed a plastic cup from the kitchen and poured himself something from a blue glass bottle. He took a drink and spit it out in the sink. It tasted a little like stale urine. He grabbed a Coke from the fridge and emptied the can into his cup. Then he took another sip. Much better.


	5. Chapter 4: Robby?

With all of his cares slowly draining, Beck continued to drink and laugh. He felt himself become less angry and more at peace with his current state of mind. His though process slowed and any thought or remembrances of Jade were soon gone.

Tori, Robby, and Cat soon gave up on questioning him about his thoughts.

"Guys!" he hiccupped, "Guys, this is great!"

Beck grabbed the girls and pulled them into a tight hug. Robby tried to hug too, but was pushed away by Beck.

He fell over backwards off the couch and landed with his back on the floor.

"Ow." He proclaimed, "Son of a bitch."

"Oh, I am so sorry man." Beck called, holding out a hand to help him up.

Robby pulled him down with a chuckle so he was on the floor next to him.

Then he kissed him.

Cat gasped. Tori smiled.

"Aww!" she squealed, "How adorable."

Beck was speechless; Robby had a small smile on his face. His face quickly turned horrified when he realized that Beck looked a slight bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Beck," he started, "I don't know what that was. I'm really so—"

Beck had leaned in and kissed him again, this time with a little bit more force.

"Let's party." Beck said, pulling himself and Robby from the floor.

They had a blast. The night continued into the late hours.

Beck woke the next morning in Robby's bedroom. His shoulder hurt and he smelled like booze.

He remembered moving violently and smelling cologne. He turned around and looked on the bed beside him.

Robby was sleeping softly. _Great going, nutjob. You've done and got yourself screwed by the oddball. _His head was howling at him.

He had a headache.

He had questions.

He was confused.


End file.
